Something Sad
by L.Is.Cute
Summary: A little one-shot for Fear is The Enemy. Not the sequel. The sad ending that wasn't used. Don't read if you haven't read Fear is The Enemy. Hints of LightxL! Enjoy!


Something Sad

by: .Cute

Disclaimer: Hey guys! I'm back! ^_^ And with a surprise for all the people who wanted a sad ending for "Fear is The Enemy". Mind you, there weren't many but they were still there. So anywho, I don't really like sad endings. They are sad. But, I found myself wanting to post my sad ending for "Fear is The Enemy" and I just couldn't stop myself. Weird, huh? But enough of that! I do not own Death Note, though I wish I did. That would be cool. ^_^ Enjoy the sad ending! Oh. And if you haven't read "Fear is The Enemy" yet, I recommend that you do. This fic won't make much sense if you don't. ^_^ Now you can enjoy!

LineLineLineLineLine

The afternoon sun had just reached the top of the Kira Headquarters when L woke up from his dreamless sleep. For a moment, he didn't move. He didn't want to move. For a moment, he just stared at the white ceiling above his bed. For a moment, he pretended to feel the handcuff on his wrist. For a moment, he pretended to hear the moans and groans_ he_ made whenever they woke up. _He _was not a morning person. But then, the moment was gone. The second L lifted his head from his pillow, the moment disappeared and reality settled in, as it always did.

L sighed softly and slowly raised a hand to his eyes, rubbing them softly. And for a second, could have sworn that he heard _him_ speak. _"Did you even sleep Ryuzaki? You always look so tired." _L's heart did a little flip in his chest, but when he turned around, all that greeted him was an empty room. He was alone. The only company being a ghost from the not-so-distant past. L sighed again and stood up slowly, his muscles still tender from his little meeting with Kira and made his way to the bathroom for a shower. And felt his heart stop as yet another reminder of the past greeted him. _"Can't you at least take the damn handcuffs off while you shower?" _

L stopped, halfway into the bathroom and carefully placed a hand over his chest. 'Why?' Why was it hurting now? Why couldn't the pain just go away? Why was he feeling such grief for _him_? It wasn't like L hadn't lost investigators before. As the world's greatest detective, he was bound to loose investigators. And he had lost them, many times. That's why he never got close to them. So he wouldn't have to feel this pain when they left. But _he_ had been different. From the very start, _he _had been different. L shook his head roughly and started again for the shower. He would not let his thoughts stray down that path. He refused. 'Today,' he thought. 'Is the day to let go of the past and to move on. One cannot dwell in the past. It's unhealthy.' Today was the day L let go of _him_. And L knew that he was lying to himself.

LineLineLineLineLine-(flash forward cause I'm in Credit Recovery and the teacher is giving me weird looks! ^_^)

"Ryuzaki?" Dressed in his usual outfit, white long-sleeved shirt and blue jeans, L looked up from his laptop, though he wasn't really doing any work. The Kira Case had been solved already. He had nothing to do. Meeting Watari's fatherly gaze, L didn't bother to try and offer the man a smile. "Yes Watari?" The older man didn't fail to notice the pure grief in L's onyx eyes, but he didn't say anything about it. Instead, he simply said, "It's time to go." L nodded and turned back to his laptop, closing it softly. "I know."

Slowly, L stood up and placed the laptop back into the laptop case. Watari hesitated slightly, before he spoke. "Shall we visit Yagami-kun before we leave?" L's body froze for a moment, before it relaxed again. 'It would be smarter not to visit him,' L thought. 'It would be smarter, more logical.' And yet, before he even knew what he was saying, L heard his own voice going against his logic. "Yes. I would like that." Watari nodded, as if expecting the answer. "I shall have it arranged then Ryuzaki." L nodded and watched as Watari left before he uncurled from his chair and followed the man who had raised him.

His bare feet barely making a sound, L walked through the Kira Investigation Headquarters slowly, his heart jerking painfully with every memory he encountered. The main work room was for once, quiet, the computers shut down for the moment. L stopped and stared at the giant screen of his computer, before moving his gaze to the computer next to it. _His_ computer. L felt a sharp pain in his chest as another memory came crashing down on him. _"Misa! Will you just stop it? I'm willingly handcuffed to Ryuzaki, okay? To prove I'm not Kira, I'm handcuffed to him, you know this! None of this is his fault. Evidence was found that suggests that I'm Kira so until he is one hundred percent sure I'm not Kira, I've got to stay with him at all times. Like I've told you before: Deal with it." _

"But you weren't Kira, were you?"L let out a shaky sigh and continued to walk, his pace slightly faster. He wanted to get away from this place. He wanted to get any from the memories. Hopefully, once he left Japan, things would get better. L could go back to the way things used to be. 'Yes,' he thought as he exited the Kira Investigation Headquarters for the very last and stepped into the car Watari had waiting. 'Once I reach England, everything will return to normal.' Again, L knew he was lying. He never was good at lying to himself.

LineLineLineLineLine

It took Watari less than an hour to reach the cemetery. The sun, which was now just starting to set, had cast a warm, golden glow upon the many tombstones that spiked up from the ground. As L exited the car, he took a moment to stare at the oddly beautiful sight. A cemetery, beautiful. Now wasn't that the strangest though? With a soft sigh, L started for the entrance, Watari waiting by the car, dressed in his dark outfit to hide his identity. He knew that L would want to go in alone, but they still both carried cell phones, each having the other's number on speed dial.

Though his own safety wasn't L's main concern at the moment, he knew that there were still a large handful of Kira follower's who wanted his head. But right now, he didn't really care. Slowly, L walked through the cemetery, the shoes he'd put on in the car barely making a sound against the walkway set in so that the visitors wouldn't step on someone's grave. Slowly, he moved through the graves, through the dead, until he reached a gravestone near the center right of the cemetery. This grave had been put in very recently, it's stone still shining with polish and the flowers placed by well-wishers and mourners had yet to start to wilt. L stopped at this grave and stared at the inscription placed upon it:

Here lies Light Yagami.

A beloved son,

a generous friend,

and one of the world's greatest detectives.

May he rest in peace,

knowing he helped to bring evil to justice.

L stared at the grave for a minute, then offered it a small, weak smile. "Hello, Raito-kun." L didn't receive an answer. He never did. L stood still for a moment, before he lowered himself to the ground and moved to sit next to the grave, his feet curled under him in his usual fashion. "I apologize for not visiting yesterday. But I can tell, from the flowers, that you've had visitors." L was silent again, his mind imagining for him the response to his words. _"Why did you visit today?" _L shivered maybe, it wasn't just his imagination. L didn't really care.

"I...wanted to say good-bye. I will be leaving Japan today Raito-kun. I've decided to return to England, to the country were I was born. For my own safety. Though Kira is gone, most of his followers are still hunting me. And since most of the followers are based in Japan, leaving seems to be the only logical action." L let out a small, dry chuckle. "I just thought that I should tell you."

L knew that his actions were ridiculous. Light was gone. Gone to...wherever the dead went. He was gone. L knew this. But that didn't stop him from speaking. "Aziz was buried yesterday. Not in your cemetery mind you, but in the prison's cemetery. He had no living relatives, so the court chose were to bury him. It seems fitting for him, don't you think Raito-kun?" Again, no answer. L wasn't expecting one. So, after a few more minutes of silence, L got up and turned to face the grave. "I...I will try to visit again Raito-kun." He let out a sigh. "Thank you. Raito-kun, thank you for being my friend." Then, with his heart heavy in his chest, L turned to walk away.

And then, it happened. L froze on the spot, his once heavy heart now like a jackhammer in his chest. L felt his eyes start to mist over with tears and his entire body jerked, as if he'd been shocked. And for a split second, a single moment in time, L remembered. He remembered. A sharp laugh escaped L's lips and he spun around to face the grave. "Raito-kun! I love..."

And then just like that, it was over. L's body froze again, his wide onyx eyes fixed on the grave. He remembered...something. What did he remember again? Something about Light, correct? Or maybe not. Maybe... L shook his head and his heart rate slowed down. He couldn't remember. L couldn't remember. With tears still in his eyes, L looked down at Light's grave, where his body, cold and dead, lay buried in the ground.

"Raito-kun," he whispered, a single tear escaping him. "Why do I miss you so much? True, you were my first friend, but this...thing, this memory that I can not grasp, it hurts." L raised a hand to his chest. "Why can't I remember? Raito-kun, why am I hurting so much?" L closed his eyes as if in pain and another tear slid down his face. "Raito-kun...why do I feel so much for you?" L sighed softly and stayed there, standing in front of the grave, hand on his chest, for a long time. Then, slowly, his hand fell to his side and L opened his eyes to meet Light's grave. "I will try and visit again soon Raito-kun." L turned away from the grave, another stray tear running down his face. He hated this hurt. "Good-bye Raito-kun." And with that, L walked away. Away from the memories, away from the grief, away from Light. And away from the love that was erased from his memories.

---END---

A/N: God, that was sad. And short. Sorry about that. I hate writing sad stuff. But I hoped you guys liked it, even though it was sad. Oh, and this is not the sequel to "Fear is The Enemy". This is just a little sad something that could have been the ending but me, being the sappy-sap I am, I couldn't give Light and L a sad ending so I went with the happy one. I'm working on the sequel right now, but if I post it will all be depending on my reviewers. ^_^ So, tell me if you liked this little one-shot! I hope you do! Oh, and April 17! If you support gays, this is the Day of Silence! Just a little reminder! See ya! ^_^


End file.
